


The Final Countdown

by nikita834



Series: Like I Would [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Louis is 25, M/M, Rimming, Underage Sex, harry is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: Harry and Louis have been dating for two years and they are both ready to come out. Still they need to wait for one more year. And they also should come out to Liam, but for some reason Zayn is against it. Then they go for a holiday.Last work of Like I Would -series. Louis and Harry are still very much in love and Harry still needs to be fucked a lot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe we are here. I always knew I wanted to write this fic but I had to wait over a year to figure out how I wanted to say goodbye to these characters I've grown to love so much.
> 
> The story is finished, so I'll be posting the chapters quite fast. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

”Louis, fuck me, I need you to fuck me!” Harry demanded.

“I am fucking you, I’m balls deep in your arse as we speak. How am I supposed to fuck you more?” Louis huffed.

“I don’t know!” Harry spat back, “But you are not doing very good job at the moment!”

“I’ll show you good, you little shit,” Louis mumbled and pulled out. He manhandled Harry on his knees and pushed back in. “Am I doing a good job now?” he grunted as he pounded in Harry, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Harry cock was hard between his legs, slapping up and down along the fast rhythm Louis was fucking him, messing up the sheets beneath him with precome dripping out. “Little better,” he still gritted through his teeth when suddenly his orgasm hit him. He spurted all over the sheets, ruining them for good. At the same time Louis stilled, coming deep inside him.

Too soon for Harry’s liking he pulled out, rolled on his side and got up. Harry watched him walk to the bathroom of their beautiful hotel room.

They had been at Zayn and Liam’s engagement party that evening. This was the official party, where all Zayn’s record label and industry friends came. They wanted to have the party in this amazing hotel and it had made sense for all of them to sleep there afterwards. 

The unofficial party for Zayn’s close friends and family had been few weeks ago, right after Harry’s 17th birthday party. Louis’ family had also been invited and he had been over the moon happy to finally introduce Zayn and Harry to his mum. She had fallen in love with them in instant, and ever since then Harry had hoped they would be able to meet soon again. The unofficial party had been a success. The official one, not so much, at least if you asked for Harry’s opinion.

Since the official party was used as promo for Zayn (and his guests) as his record label had requested, the press had been present. The photographers had followed Harry around like hawks all night. He couldn’t touch Louis at all, or they would have been exposed. Zayn had said that the love radiated from Harry whenever he was close to Louis and he didn’t trust Harry not to kiss him at some point during the evening, and Louis had agreed. Harry loved kissing Louis, so they were probably right, but Harry didn’t want to admit it. So, in the end Harry had been forbidden to touch Louis or even talk to him much during the party. Luckily his boyfriend had promised to fuck him good afterwards, to make up for it, and that’s what they had been doing. Still it didn’t feel enough. 

After dating Louis in private for two years, Harry was so over the secrecy. He just wanted to shout out to the world how he had the best boyfriend ever who he loved more than anything else, who made him happiest he had ever been. But he couldn’t, and tonight was just another example how much he hated the situation. What made everything even worse, Liam still didn’t know Harry and Louis were dating. And it seemed that Zayn and Louis weren’t going to tell him any time soon no matter how much Harry begged them. Also Harry had been hit on countless times during the night. After Niall, he hadn’t had public boyfriend and being Zayn’s son made him instantly interesting to fame seeking young men. And he was now 17, nearing 18 which brought him even more attention. Even if flirting had been fun, he had still missed Louis’ hands on him all night.

Louis walked back to bed and gently cleaned Harry and rolled him to lay on the clean side of the bed. He took the washing cloth back to the bathroom and before he joined Harry.

He took the younger boy in his arms and asked quietly “Are you ready to talk?” while kissing his temple. He knew something was bothering Harry but didn’t push. That made warmth surge through Harry again, Louis always knew how to handle him, to make him feel better.

“I love you,” Harry said and turned his head up to look at Louis.

“I know baby, I love you too.”

“I’m sorry I was so mean. You did awesome job fucking me,” Harry admitted in shame. Because Louis had done good, Harry just had felt like being a brat and pushed his buttons.

“I know that too. If there’s one thing in this world I know how to do right, it’s fucking my boyfriend’s brains out,” Louis laughed a little. “But that’s not what’s bothering you, is it?” he asked in more serious tone.

“No,” Harry admitted.

“You want to tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

Harry wanted to cry, Louis was always so sweet and soft with him. He felt like he didn’t deserve Louis, what good had he done to have this amazing man as his caretaker first and later as his boyfriend. He was just a broken boy with unnatural need to be fucked all the time. Still, Louis loved him, and he showed that to him every day.

Tears started to form in Harry’s eyes. He tried to keep them from falling and turned his head away, “I’m just tired of hiding. Seeing dad and Liam so happy all the time, not having to hide anymore. I want that, I want that more than anything. To be free to show the world who I love.”

Louis was quiet for a while. “You know we can’t do that yet. You are underage, I would go to jail if people found out.”

“I know that, I’m just so tired of hiding. Liam doesn’t even know about us and he’s about to marry my dad,” Harry sighed.

“I know, baby, I know,” Louis whispered and kissed Harry softly. They fell asleep like that, Louis holding Harry close, both breathing peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam go to a holiday.

The next morning Harry woke up alone. For a moment he feared that Louis had left, admitting of being tired hiding driving him away. But then he heard Louis talking on the phone in the lounge area. 

“Zayn, we need to tell Liam. It’s eating Harry up that he doesn’t know,” Louis said. He listened Zayn talk for a while until he huffed, “Are you seriously thinking that he wouldn’t understand? If he’s so close minded why are you even marrying him?” 

Harry heard Louis’ phone being thrown and landing somewhere with a thump. Harry got up and saw Louis sitting on the sofa with his head buried in his hands.

“Good morning babe,” Harry said carefully.

Louis instantly raised his head and looked at Harry, “Good morning love.” He hesitated for a minute before speaking again, “Did you hear the conversation I had with Zayn?”

“Yeah. Thank you for trying. It means a lot. But you really shouldn’t fight with dad. If he thinks we shouldn’t tell Liam, he might be right,” Harry said as he climbed to sit on Louis’ lap. He nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck and inhaled. Louis smelled like sandal wood and morning softness with hint of musk. This was Harry’s favourite smell.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, “It just makes me so angry to think that Zayn is really marrying someone who wouldn’t understand your situation. I know it’s special but so are you. You are the most wonderful boy I have ever met, and I love just so, so much.”

“I love you too. But it’s only a year and after that we can come out.”

Harry didn’t know how suddenly their places had turned around, him being the one comforting Louis about this. Maybe it was as hard for Louis to hide as it was for Harry. It surely had been hard to watch Louis getting so much attention last night too. Every time Harry had seeked Louis out from the crowd, he had been surrounded by men, and women alike. His reputation as Zayn’s toyboy still lived on, even if that relationship had publicly died years ago. People still thought Louis was an easy fuck who would get them to places. Louis nowadays worked as Zayn assistant but to many people it was the same as Zayn still fucking him. It was a real mess that at times caused irritation between Liam and Zayn too, since Liam didn’t quite understand why Zayn still kept Louis around. Even if he knew Louis was close with Harry.

“We can hide, little while longer,” Louis finally agreed.

They met up Zayn and Liam over breakfast. Seeing the newly engaged couple so happy, made Harry little bitter even if he was happy for his dad. But he knew his time would come too, one day. He would marry the love of his life relatively soon. He already had started planning it.

“How was the night?” Harry asked the couple and winked.

Liam blushed, as Zayn answered, “It was really good, thanks for asking. And getting your dick sucked first thing in the morning, really brightens up your day.”

“Zayn, you cannot say that! Harry is only 17. And he’s your son!” Liam said scandalised. He wasn’t used to Zayn so openly talk about their sex life to Harry and Louis. 

“It’s okay Liam. I know what dad talks about. And he’s very right,” Harry just said and squeezed Louis’ leg under the table. Beautiful pink appeared on Louis’ cheeks as he kept eating.

“What? Do you have a boyfriend I don’t know about?” Liam asked Harry before he turned to Zayn, “Why didn’t you tell me?” They had grown quite friendly with Liam. He knew about Niall but didn’t know exactly why the relationship had ended between Harry and the blonde boy. Still he kept asking Harry about any new boyfriends every time they saw, which wasn’t much. Zayn had returned home finally after two years of touring. After that Liam had visited his family for a while until he returned to LA. And then they had gotten engaged.

Zayn suddenly inhaled his coffee and started couching. As Liam tried to help Zayn, Harry answered, “It’s quite new and I told dad not to tell. Don’t be too hard on him. I’m sure you will meet him soon.”

“Are you, Liam, moving in with us soon?” Harry asked after a while. They had talked about Liam moving in, but it hadn’t been decided when.

“We talked about that last night. We thought maybe this summer would be good. Zayn and I think about traveling a little now and I have to sell my home and everything. So, in a few months. We are not in a hurry.”

“Yeah, we thought it would be good to have some alone time too with tour ending. We talked about going to Hawaii during your spring break Harry. Maybe you would like to come along?” Zayn asked.

“Is Louis invited too?” 

“Sure,” Zayn said.

“Then we are in,” Harry nudged Louis with his shoulder.

Liam looked at the pair smiling to each other. He knew Louis was close friends with Harry but he still wondered what was going on with them. Maybe he would figure it out in the holiday. Sometimes he thought Zayn might be cheating him with Louis, because even Liam couldn’t deny that Louis was beautiful and they did have a history which Zayn had openly told him about. But the way Zayn acted around Louis was odd to him. Zayn was fiercely protective of Harry but also Louis. When they had been on tour, he had always made sure they both were okay and everything was good at home. Whatever was going on with Louis, it was more than a friendship. He felt more like family.

***

It was finally time for the trip. Harry had passed all his exams with great marks and now he was able to relax and enjoy the sun. He hoped their room would have a balcony where Louis could fuck all the stress out of him, because Harry had discovered he loved having sex outside. After the one time Louis had refused to fuck him to help him with stress which had ended up Harry dating Niall, Louis had made sure he was always available whenever Harry needed him. Harry had studied mostly in the garden where they had made a great lounging area. He had received countless blow jobs in there from his boyfriend and he really wanted to do it in the warm sun of Hawaii. 

They arrived at the holiday resort. The hotel looked like a dream. Water in pools was bright blue, almost like Louis’ eyes, if you asked Harry. And beautiful flowers everywhere. Even bigger surprise was the fact that Zayn had booked them private bungalows where they could stay out of prying eyes if they wanted. Naturally Harry and Louis had one as did Zayn and Liam. 

After agreeing to meet Zayn and Liam for welcome dinner later in the evening, Louis and Harry headed inside their bungalow. It had beautiful living area which opened to a big bedroom with a huge inviting bed covered with rose petals. There was a balcony that had lounging chairs, which Harry immediately decided to put in a test with Louis. They also had a hot tub in their bathroom and a double shower. Basically the room looked like it was suited for honeymoon. Maybe it was Zayn’s way saying sorry they had to hide even more now, since Liam was staying with them more nights than not. 

After checking out the whole place Harry jumped on the bed, “Look at this bed, it’s huge and soooo soft!” Louis was on him instantly, kissing and biting his neck. “Do you know how good you look in that outfit of yours. Tight white jeans and flower shirt. And not being able to touch, you drive me crazy!”

Harry could feel himself start growing in his pants. He had hoped for this reaction when he had dressed himself before the trip but actually having Louis on him, crazy of lust and want. It was better than he had imagined. In a blink Harry was naked under Louis’ determined hands and before he noticed he was on his belly getting licked in the ass.

“Oh my god, Louis, please, more please. I need you I need you now. Please,” Harry pleaded as Louis probed his hole with his tongue. Slowly but surely Louis pushed his finger inside too and started to look for his prostate. When he found it, he rubbed it mercilessly while also licking and biting the sensitive skin on Harry’s ring.

When he pushed a second digit inside, Harry could feel him moving around. And then he was empty, his hole gaping open. Harry turned around to see where Louis had disappeared. Louis was stripping out of his clothes, revealing more and more of that caramel coloured skin Harry adored. When he finally pushed his boxers down, revealing his thick hard cock, Harry could feel himself spurting out precome. 

“I need you, please I need you in me now,” Harry begged. He wasn’t above showing how desperate he was for his boyfriend’s cock.

“Baby, I’m coming, Gonna fuck you so good,” Louis said as he lubed himself up and climbed back on the bed. He covered Harry’s body with his own and pushed inside. “You feel so heavenly, baby,” Louis sighed when he bottomed out. He started a slow rhythm, fucking Harry deep and hard. 

Harry felt totally encompassed by Louis, he was everywhere, touching him, kissing his neck, giving him more pleasure he could ever even dream about. After all these years of fucking, Louis still managed to make it so, so good for Harry.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Harry kept repeating as he grew closer to his orgasm, his head filled with Louis and nothing else. Louis’ hand sneaked under Harry finding his leaking cock.

“Come for me baby,” Louis whispered as he jerked Harry few times, causing him to shoot to the sheets at the same time as Louis came in Harry. 

Louis turned them on their side, still very much inside the boy’s hole. “I’m so in love with you Harry, I never thought I could find the kind of love I have with you. But I did, and I’m never gonna let you go. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry sighed happily.

They fell asleep sated and totally wrapped together, Louis still filling Harry. Secretly Harry loved when that happened. It made him feel claimed by Louis, keeping his dick happy and Harry’s hole filled with come.

***

“What the hell?! Louis? Harry? Oh my god! What is going on?! Zayn, come here now!”

They woke up to someone screaming. It was already dark outside; they had slept way longer than intended and now someone was shouting in their bungalow. That someone was Liam.

“What?” Zayn said concerned as he ran inside but stopped in his tracks when he saw the naked couple on the bed. “Oh.”

“That’s it? That’s your reaction? Your ex is fucking your son, who is underage by the way. And your reaction is ‘oh’?” Liam screamed.

Harry stirred awake at the same time as Louis. “Fuck,” Harry heard Louis say before a sheet was thrown over him. Louis was still inside him and he made crabby hands to keep him in. He still needed Louis as he had grown hard while sleeping, and he could feel Louis was hard too even if having Liam there had made him start to go softer. 

“Liam, I think we need to go,” Zayn said sternly when Harry let out a quiet moan Zayn knew all too well. He knew his son and knew he got a kick out of being seen like this. As much as he wanted to stay and watch the show the couple would definitely put on, he felt it was more important to get Liam out of there, who was in no way ready to see what was about to happen.

“No, what the hell is going on?” Liam stood in place stubbornly.

“Louis and Harry are about to have sex again, so if you don’t want to see it, then I suggest we leave, now.” Zayn pulled his hand as Harry started grinding on Louis’ cock making him bury his head in Harry’s neck. Zayn could see Louis’ hand starting to jerk Harry off. This wouldn’t be a long one it seemed, both already on the edge.

“But Zayn…” Liam’s words died down as he saw the couple moving like well-oiled engine under the almost see-through sheet, not caring at all about the audience they had.

“We are leaving now. Louis, come to our bungalow when you are ready,” Zayn said and when Louis nodded he pulled Liam out.

When they were leaving they could hear Harry telling Louis how much he loved his huge cock and how good it made him feel. Liam was beet red when they were finally out in the fresh air.

“I think we should order the dinner in,” Zayn said and started to walk to their bungalow. It was similar to Louis and Harry’s, except it had two bedrooms, because Zayn liked to have his privacy sometimes which Liam gladly gave him.

But now wasn’t one of those times. As soon as they were inside, Liam questioned Zayn, “You knew about them, didn’t you? How long has Louis been raping Harry? Since the beginning? Since Harry was just a child?”

Suddenly Zayn looked at Liam with fire in his eyes. “Let’s make this clear, Louis has never ever raped Harry. Never. It has always been consensual, and they have always had my blessing, ever since they started. So don’t you dare ever accuse Louis of raping someone, much less Harry. Because he wouldn’t do that to anyone!”

“But Harry is 17! He’s just a kid! Louis is what, 24 now? That is a rape Zayn! And god knows how long they have been fucking,” Liam argued back.

“Louis is 25, but he’s only eight years older than Harry. As the time goes on, their age difference doesn’t matter at all,” Zayn defended Louis.

“But it matters now. _Now_ Harry is underage, _now_ Louis is doing something illegal. _Now_ Louis should go to jail for this.”

“No Liam, no!”

“What is going on, what are you not telling?”

Zayn looked torn, “It’s not my story to tell, but since Harry is little occupied at the moment, I think I should. Come sit down with me,” Zayn said and padded the place next to him on the sofa. “Try to keep an open mind, that’s all I ask.” When Liam nodded Zayn started to tell Harry’s story starting from his adoption.

When Harry and Louis finally walked in Zayn’s bungalow, Liam looked up with wide eyes.

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry,” he instantly said and hugged Harry. Then he turned to Louis and hugged him too, “I’m so happy they found you of all people.”

Harry and Louis hugged Liam back but both looked at Zayn. “I told them what you told Niall, Harry,” Zayn explained. 

So Liam knew how Louis had started taking care of Harry’s needs but didn’t know about Zayn’s part in all of it or about the threesomes they had shared.

“You do know it’s more than just taking care of him these days. I really do love him,” Louis had to clear up to Liam.

“We’ve been dating for some time now,” Harry piped in. “And I’ve never been happier than I am with him.”

“I know, Zayn told me. It just took me by surprise, but your secret is safe with me. I promise.”

“Thank you,” both Louis and Harry answered.

“Okay, let’s order some dinner and see what movies they have here,” Zayn clapped his hands.

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Louis said relieved. They were one step closer to coming out to the world. Few more months.

Rest of the trip was amazing. They saw waterfalls and took a few day trips around the island. Still if you asked Harry, best part was to be able to show his love to Louis more openly, not having to pull back when Liam walked into the room or deny himself the pleasure of kissing Louis whenever. And he also got fucked in the balcony just like he had hoped. All in all, it was a great holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry travel to UK.

After Liam knowing the truth, living with him was easier for Harry and Louis. They could now openly sleep in a same room, Louis not having to sneak out every morning, and cuddle in the living room while having a family movie night. Also Harry might have seduced Louis few times knowing Liam would definitely walk in on them just to see his flustered face. But that was Harry’s little secret. Overall everything was going well. Still Harry could tell something was bothering Louis.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked one day when he found Louis moping around the house. Zayn had given him few months off from work so he could spend Harry’s summer holiday with him.

“Everything is fine,” Louis said, wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and kissed him. Louis’ kisses were the best in world in Harry’s humble opinion, but he couldn’t let Louis’ soft lips distract him for too long.

“I know you are lying. Everything is not fine. Tell me, please,” Harry said as he kept kissing Louis’ neck and nibble the sensitive skin under his ear.

“Fuck that feels good. Okay I lied, I miss my family, but my holiday isn’t coming until October,” Louis finally admitted. He usually took one month off to travel to UK and spend time with his mum and siblings. This year they had agreed on October. 

“We could go there together if you want? I wouldn’t mind hanging out with your family.”

“But it’s your summer holiday! You should do whatever you want and not having to be with my boring family. Not that I think they are boring but you are young, you should be out and about with your friends!”

“Louis, honey. I love you; I want to be with you no matter where we are. And never call your family boring. They were absolutely lovely when they were here. So, if you want, I think we should visit them.”

“I would love that!” Louis squealed and lifted Harry from the ground, who instantly wrapped his legs around Louis and kissed him. 

“It’s settled then, we are going to England!”

“But first, I’m gonna fuck you against that wall. Would you like that?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“Yes, please!” Harry instantly answered. Apparently doing something nice for your boyfriend ended him getting dicked just the way he had hoped.

***

Two weeks later they were in Zayn’s private plane on their way to London and then Doncaster. When Harry had told his dad about their plan, he had wanted to come along with Liam. Zayn had a house in London too, which he was thinking of selling and buying a new one with Liam, so it all worked out. Harry and Louis could also stay in there if they didn’t want to be in Doncaster for the whole trip.

After few days of recovering from jet lag in London, Louis and Harry travelled to Louis’ childhood home. They had decided that only Harry would tag along, not to draw too much attention because even if Zayn was huge in the UK, Harry could easily walk around without being recognized. And in the end this was their trip, so Zayn stayed in London with Liam to house hunt.

“Are you sure your mum is okay with me coming too?” Harry asked for the millionth time while they were driving there.

“Yes, she already adores you. We just have to remember they don’ know about us so..”

“Yes, yes, we are friends, no kissing, no sex bla bla bla,” Harry interrupted him. He had heard this thousand times already. 

“It’s only a week, I think we will be fine.”

“We will. And I can always sneak into your bedroom in the middle of the night to give you a blowjob,” Harry added with a wink.

“Menace,” Louis laughed.

When they arrived at the house, Louis’ mum was already there to greet them. “Louis! Harry! So happy you made it! Come in,” she ushered them after giving them both warm hugs. Louis’ mum hugged just like Louis and Harry felt like he could easily get used to seeing her even more.

“Nice to see you again Mrs. Deakin,” Harry greeted Louis’ mum.

“Darling, I already told you to call me Jay. All Louis’ friends do, and you feel like family. So, call me Jay, please,” Jay smiled to him.

“Okay, Jay,” Harry smiled back.

In the hallway Louis was already heading upstairs to put his luggage in his old room when his mother stopped him. “I’m sorry, love, but your room is occupied. Phoebe and Daisy had a huge argument and I cannot put them in a same room, so you and Harry have to sleep in our guest bedroom together. I hope that’s okay. We do have a queen bed there.”

Harry instantly lit up; he had been worried of not being able to sleep properly without Louis glued to him like he normally was. “It’s definitely okay! We have shared a bed before. The girls should have their own rooms, no need to anyone to move because we are here,” he piped in before Louis could suggest one of them sleeping on a sofa or something more ridiculous.

Louis walked back and headed for the guest room that was placed downstairs, far away from rest of the bedrooms. “Yeah, it’s okay, we can share.”

“Good. Go get settled and dinner will be ready soon. The girls should be home then too,” Jay said and disappeared to the kitchen as Louis and Harry went to unpack.

Harry crowded Louis from behind and kissed his neck, “Well then, we might be able to have sex after all.”

“Not if you are as loud as you usually are,” Louis laughed but then continued, “Still if you really need it, of course I will fuck you.”

“You know it’s not a chore you have to do just because you get paid to do it,” Harry pouted. It was still a sore point for Harry to know Louis did get paid to be with him even though he knew Louis could have easily left if he didn’t want to be with Harry anymore. And ever since they became boyfriends Zayn had changed their contract so now Louis was more like an assistant for him and Harry than a caretaker. 

Louis stopped instantly, “Baby, we have talked about this. I love making love to you. I love you. I wouldn’t be here anymore if I was doing it for the money. I wouldn’t have introduced you to my family, much less taken you here to spend time with them if I didn’t want you to be part of my life for a long, long time. You are my boyfriend, Harry, who I happen to be crazy about. Don’t you ever dare to think I would do this for money.”

Louis had turned around so he could watch Harry in the eyes while he spoke. “Do you trust me?”

Harry still pouted a little but nodded, “I do.”

“Do you know I love you?”

“I do.”

“Good, now let’s unpack and go eat some delicious food and forget all those ugly thoughts,” Louis said after giving Harry a kiss.

The dinner was already at the table when Harry and Louis went to the kitchen as was Phoebe and Daisy.

“LOUIS!!” They both screamed and soon Louis had arms full of teenage girls. 

“Girls! I have missed your beautiful faces” Louis’ sisters were 16, only year younger than Harry. They had clicked in Zayn and Liam’s engagement party and now they hugged him warmly as a welcome.

After many hugs and smiles Jay finally ushered them to eat. Afterwards they took dessert to the living room where they were joined by Jay’s new husband Dan. Harry slowly inched his way closer to Louis during the film they were watching until he was resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

After the movie, the girls went to their bedrooms while Dan decided to go read, leaving Jay with Harry and Louis. Harry could see Louis wanted to have some quality time with his mum, so he decided to take a bath.

“I’m gonna take a bath and then head to bed. It’s been a long day. Goodnight Jay and thank you for delicious dinner.”

“Goodnight, Harry. We’ll see you in the morning,” Jay answered smiling.

Harry nodded and almost kissed Louis as he got up from the sofa but caught himself in the last second.

He took a long bath in the ensuite of the guestroom and went to bed afterwards. He hadn’t lied, it had been a long day and he was exhausted. Harry dived in between fresh sheets and slowly fell asleep, listening the murmur coming from the living room.

***

Harry woke up slowly to a warm feeling around his cock. Someone was definitely sucking it. He let out a moan but there was a hand over his mouth in instant. 

“Be quite baby, I don’t want to wake anyone,” Louis whispered.

Harry took in his surroundings, they were not home, no. They were at Louis’ mum’s house. “Sorry! I promise to be quiet if you keep sucking me.”

“So you don’t want my dick?” Louis asked smugly as he pulled his fingers out of Harry. He hadn’t even noticed Louis had been prepping him because the blow job had been so good.

“Dick, please, can I have your dick!” Harry pleaded.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Louis said, spread Harry’s legs and pushed slowly inside. “Fuck you always feel so good.”

“Ah, yes, please, fill me up. I need it, I need you, please.”

“As you wish my little one,” Louis answered and started pounding in Harry making the bed creek even if they tried to stay quiet as possible. Still it was an early morning, so they trusted that no one was awake yet.

“Kiss me, please” Harry pleaded and Louis answered by fitting their lips together while he slowed his speed down a bit, fucking Harry with intent. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist which changed the angle a bit and Louis was now massaging Harry’s prostate with the head of his cock.

After a while Louis warned Harry, “I’m coming, you feel so good, I cannot hold it anymore.”

“Please, make me come, please.”

Louis put his hand on Harry’s cock and stroked it in time of his thrusts. Soon he was coming in Harry as the boy was shooting all over his tummy.

“Fuck that was good,” Louis breathed out as he crashed on Harry and kissed him.

Harry eagerly answered the kiss and held Louis tight with his arms and legs, “I never want to let you go,” he said.

“Me neither, just want to be in you forever,” Louis whispered back.

After some time, the position got uncomfortable for both of them, so Louis got up and went to shower. Harry joined him and they washed each other quickly.

When they were ready, Louis got dressed so he could go make breakfast while Harry decided to lay in for a little while. Harry watched Louis close the door behind him and rolled on his side while burying his face in Louis’ pillow. It was quiet for a while until he heard Louis’ voice. He sounded distressed, so Harry instantly got up.

He was only wearing his pj bottoms and Louis’ t-shirt from last night as he followed Louis’ voice to the kitchen. Just when he was about to enter he heard Jay asking, “How long have you been sleeping with Harry?”

Harry could feel himself break out cold sweat. Fuck, they were screwed now. Everything was over.

“Why do you think I sleep with him? He’s my best friend,” Louis denied her question.

“Do you think I’m dumb? Please, don’t insult me like that. I heard you two this morning, you weren’t being as quiet as you thought. What were you thinking Louis? He’s underage.”

Harry knew he had to do something. He couldn’t Louis take the heat alone. “We don’t think you are dumb Jay,” Harry said as he walked in the kitchen.

Louis was standing near the stove while Jay was sitting by the table. “Harry,” Louis said surprised as Jay just looked at him curiously.

“This is all my fault. Louis has done nothing wrong. It’s me, there’s something wrong with me and Louis is just helping me.” And so, Harry told his story to Jay, but left out Zayn fucking him since he was 7 and Louis since he was 11, instead he told the version Niall and Liam knew. “Some time ago I asked Louis to help me and he agreed. Please don’t hate your son. He’s such an amazing person who deserves everything,” Harry ended.

Jay listened him talk with understanding eyes. She was a nurse and she had heard about overactive sex drive, but she had never actually met anyone as young as Harry who had it. “Have you tried the medicine they have for it?”

“Yeah, but they make me ill, so dad and I decided they are not for me. Nothing helps me better than Louis does.”

When Harry was done, Louis continued, “Mum, Harry is leaving something out.”

“Louis, you don’t have to tell her,” Harry mumbled.

“I know, but I want to. Mum, Harry and I are in love. We’ve been dating for a while now. I know he’s young, but we really do love each other.” Louis came to sit next to Harry and took his hand. They were both nervous but they were in this together.

Jay sat in silence for a while until she broke out with a big smile and came to hug them. “I knew there was more. The way you two look at each other, I knew it was not just sex. Ah, I’m so happy for you two!”

Harry blushed when Louis kissed his cheek. “Thank you mum,” he said. “Harry is the best thing that has happened to me. He’s the love of my life, mum. He’s my the one.”

Jay started tearing up listening her son. “For a while I thought you were wasting your life away in LA but it seems you just had to wait for a while for your destiny to grow up.”

“And Harry, as you probably know, the reason why Louis makes you so at ease is the emotion you have for him. When you love someone, truly love them, it’s bound to pleasure you in ways that one night stands never could. I’m so happy you have found that in my son.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. It was so embarrassing to hear his boyfriend’s mum talk about their sexlife but she wasn’t wrong.

“Still I don’t think we should tell about to the girls or Dan, do you agree?” Jay asked them. 

“We agree. This isn’t something we like people to know. Not until Harry is 18 and we can come out.”

“Good. I’m so happy for you two,” Jay said with a smile.

“Me too,” Louis agreed, and gave Harry a kiss. “Now, let’s start making that breakfast before everyone else wakes up and finds us like this.”

“Let’s do that,” Harry instantly said and started to make coffee while Jay just laughed.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has one more thing in mind before they move to UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that's been hinted since the first fic in this series. I figured they deserved one last love making scene. Hope you enjoy the twist.

**One year later**

“Are you sure we have everything we need?” Louis asked for the millionth time.

“Yes, everything is packed and we are ready to go. Bright and early in the morning,” Harry assured him.

Harry had decided after their trip to meet Louis’ family that after graduating from high school he wanted to study in the UK. He had applied to multiple universities and had gotten in few of them. He had surprised Louis with his acceptance letters, and together they had made the agreement to move to London so Harry could study photography there.

Louis had been in good spirits ever since. Zayn had easily agreed for Harry to move because he was starting to make another album and he could do it anywhere in the world, so London suited him very well. Everything was going good with Liam too; they had gotten married on Valentine’s day. And now Liam had agreed to move with them to UK. He was excited to start his own business there. Zayn had bought Harry and Louis their own flat near Harry’s university, but they could still visit Zayn easily when they wanted. 

“Louis honey, I have a request for our last night in this bedroom.” Sure, they weren’t going to permanently move to England but this was still somehow an end of an era. And this room had a special place in Harry’s heart because it was where they first had had sex seven years ago. Harry wanted to create one more memory there.

“Sure, let’s hear it.”

“Could I fuck you?” Harry asked. He hadn’t felt like fucking anyone after breaking up with Niall, but now he felt he was ready. He also knew Louis loved to bottom, he had seen him with Zayn enough times.

“Oh,” Louis said baffled but then looked down to Harry’s clothed dick and continued with lust filled voice, “I thought you would never ask.”

Harry a little squirmed under Louis’ gaze but then pushed his pants down, revealing his already hardening cock. “Your turn,” he said when he was naked. Louis turned around and pushed his sweatpants down, revealing his round ass. Harry immediately grabbed it. “Fuck, I cannot believe I finally get to be in this. I have dreamed about it since I first saw dad fuck you.”

Louis loudly moaned and pushed back. “You better get on with it then.”

Harry guided Louis on the bed as they kept kissing each other. “On your hands and knees, please,” Harry requested.

“Are you gonna prep me? Or should I do it myself?”

“I will, I love fingering you, you always go wild when I do it.” Harry had started fingering Louis some time ago to spice up their normal routine and Louis absolutely loved it. He had missed having his hole fucked but he had been waiting for Harry to want it. Now his patience was getting rewarded.

Harry carefully pushed his finger in Louis, “Fuck, you are always so tight.”

“Just put another one in, I can take it,” Louis urged him.

“But I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry argued back but slowly pushed a second finger in. When he felt like Louis was ready he pulled his fingers out. “How do you want this?”

“I would love to see your face when you fuck me for the first time,” Louis requested.

“As you wish,” Harry answered and let Louis to turn around. When the older man opened his legs and revealed his hole to him, Harry took a deep breath and placed himself on Louis. 

“Do you really want this?” Louis asked little concerned.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a long while. I know you love to bottom, and I do like to top so I figured this would be good.”

“I like to be fucked hard and fast, but we can do whatever you want baby. I want you to be comfortable,” Louis assured his boyfriend.

“I know. But it’s not like I haven’t done this before. And I know with you it will be even better.”

It was still a little hard for Louis to listen Harry talk about his time with Niall. He had wanted to be Harry’s first bottom, but he also knew it only mattered that they were together now. “Just dip in then,” Louis smirked.

“Dork,” Harry laughed and slowly pushed in Louis’ warmth. “Fuck you feel so good, how can you feel this good, fucking hell!” Harry cursed.

“Oh god, oh god, fill me up, Harry, please, fuck!”

By the time Harry finally bottomed out, they were a mess. Louis’ cock was now leaking constantly, and Harry was near coming. Fucking Niall had never felt this good, not even close.

“I’m gonna move now,” Harry said and pulled out a bit until he slammed back inside. 

“Yes! More!” Louis screamed.

“I will give you more,” Harry promised and after a while of getting used to the drag and heat he started a brutal pace, hitting Louis’ prostate almost constantly. 

“Harry, please, Harry! I feel so full, god damn, I have missed this,” Louis kept babbling.

Harry decided to double his efforts to make his boyfriend forget how to even speak. He sat back, placed Louis’ feet on his shoulders and dived back in. This way Harry was able to fuck Louis even deeper, making him lose his breath.

“Harry!” Louis shouted as Harry kept slamming in him and suddenly he was coming hard, untouched, shooting all the way to his chest. Harry kept fucking him through his orgasms while he chased his own. After handful of thrusts he was coming too, filling Louis to the brim. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry kept repeating as he felt Louis pulsing around his dick, milking every last drop of come out of him.

When he finally pulled out, dropped Louis’ feet back on the bed and crawled on top of Louis, he was seriously out of breath.

“How are you so good at bottoming? No wonder dad used to say you were his best bottom after me.” 

“I just love having a cock in me. Especially yours, you felt amazing. Please tell me this wasn’t just a one-time thing?” Louis asked.

“Definitely wasn’t. I will fuck you so much you will be sore for weeks, just wait until we get to London,” Harry smiled. He couldn’t wait to do this again and again in their new home.

After showering, when they were back in bed, Louis asked, “What are you most excited about living in the UK?” 

“Being properly out. Being able to hold your hand and not getting weird looks. Being able to show you off to all my university friends and tell anyone who is trying to hit on me that I’m very much taken and show them my ring.”

“Umm.. What ring?” Louis asked confused.

“Shit!” Harry said and slapped a hand over his mouth. “I wasn’t gonna do this until we were in London, but I guess now is as good as ever.” He turned around, got the box from his nightstand drawer and showed it to Louis.

“I know this is little fast, since we only have been out couple of months, but we have been together for years and I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives so. Will you do the honour of marrying me?”

“What? No!” Louis said, sounding almost angry.

“No?” Harry asked confused. Not in any scenario he had imagined had Louis said no.

“I mean yes, of course I will marry you. I was just gonna propose to you when we have settled down in London. I have a ring and everything,” Louis said as he got up and went through his bag to find a small box, similar to Harry’s.

“No way! You were planning this too?” Harry asked in amazement. 

“Yes, I had this whole thing planned with dinner and a ride in London eye, in a private capsule. But here you are beating me in a side sentence after a fuck.”

“I want the private capsule and dinner! It sounds so romantic! Please Louis, can we still do it? You can ask me then if you want to. I can hide my box and bring it with me and give you the ring there.” Harry felt horrible for ruining Louis’ perfect sounding plan. He wanted that romantic proposal.

“But it won’t be the same anymore.”

“I promise I will act surprised; I just want your plan. It will be way better story to tell our future kids than this,” Harry huffed. They could never tell the real version to anyone.

“Okay, okay. Let’s put the boxes away and pretend this never happened. Promise me you will be surprised when I kneel before you?”

“I promise,” Harry smiled. “Now, come back to bed, please.” When Louis came back and wrapped himself around Harry, he sighed happily. 

Harry couldn’t believe Louis had planned to propose to him too, even if he had beat him to actually say it. But now that they were going to get engaged, Harry didn’t plan on hiding their relationship anymore no matter where they were. They had been out for a while now, but they still received weird looks at times because they were so well known in LA. That had led to them being very subtle when they were out together. But London would be a perfect place to start their new chapter. Engaged and happily together, one day having a family of their own. Harry had a huge smile on his face as he snuggled closer to Louis, listening his heart beating in a steady rhythm. This was the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Louis answered, smile colouring his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The series is done. I've been writing this for two years and I've grown to absolutely adore the characters. They have grown with me but now it's time to let them live happily ever after in their own universe. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving me nice comments! And if you want you can come say hi to me on tumblr. You find me from [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


End file.
